a percy jackson epilouge
by Cjeanmonte10
Summary: percy has a sister. a daughter of hades, what could go wrong?


My name is Zoe Jackson. My brother is the infamous Percy Jackson. I am a demigod, turns out that before mom married Gabe, she had me- a child of hades. This is the story of my life...

I was walking down the halls of my new school. It was goode high school in New York. I was wearing my usual attire, black shirt with skull leggings and combat boots. I was itching to get to my visual arts class that i had fifth period. I had gotten my schedule the previous week. I had to get through homeroom first. I was hoping that the teacher wouldn't call me up to introduce myself, but i guess the gods weren't pitying me that day. Nico, my half brother, walked next to me. We could've been twins. Both of us had thick black hair, pale skin, near black eyes except mine were a dark hazel and his a dark brown. We were the same age not counting nicos time in the casino. We had the same schedules thanks to chiron and dad. We got to homeroom and walked in the room. I saw paul at the desk, thank the gods, me and nico both let out a sigh of relief as we were living with paul and my mom sally-percy moved out when i got into highschool since nico was staying too. We took seats in the back of the classroom where nobody could see us and make fun of us for our 'goth-ness' or my shaved hair. Unfortunately for us, the back was apparently where the popular kids sat. They got near us and started laughing at us and insulting us for our looks, and paul was reading the iliad and didn't notice it. Once we got up to move to the front of the room the preppies pushed us to the floor and nico elbowed me in the gut. As we were about to get them back for the shove paul called attention to the class and we moved our things to the front of the class right by paul. He talked about the material we would have in english class this year i only heard a sentence and it was "we will be reading the iliad in class this year" before i zoned out again hoping he had greek versions of everything for me and nico from percy's past years at goode. As the bell rang i noticed we had free period this morning. As we went out into the hall the preppies grabbed us and pulled us outside while me and nico were trying to control our anger so civil war skeletons wouldn't pop out of the ground. They threw us onto the ground in the courtyard. They started calling us names but nico broke when one jock said "why do you dress like that? What is your family dead" he had an angry look on his face as me and him stood. He threw a punch at the leaders face as i went to deadleg him. He fell to the ground. While we were fighting one of the cowards ran and got the dean. She came up and pulled us off the leader whose name we learned was brady. We were brought to her office. She asked us why we were beating andy up. "He insulted our family" we said in unison with a scowl apparent on our faces. The dean said "you two should know not to use your demigod skills in public" we looked at her shocked. She said "my name is angelina solace, will's mom" I looked up in realization and said "hi my name is zoe jackson and i'm will's girlfriend" "ah so this is the girl will has been talking about so much" i blushed and nico snickered. "and you are nico di angelo am i right?" Nico was will's best friend, so i bet will mentioned him to her. "You know i have a surprise for you two." as she said that the door opened and a head of blonde hair walked in. "hey guys" i screeched and ran up to him and we hugged. chuckled. Nico walked up and they did their bro hug thing. "Why are you here" nico asked. "Why shouldn't i be at my own school?" me and nico dogpiled him. In sync we said "why were we not told!" "i wanted to see what you two would do to brady the prat" "weeeell he was flirting with me and then he insulted our _family_ " i said. Will got mad, you could tell by the new amount of light flooding the room. "I'm gonna kill him" will growled. We said thanks to will's mom and then took will out to cool down, and by cool down we mean throw him in the pool. After will dried off we walked to the outside plaza with me and will holding hands and nico making kissy noises and snickering behind us. The preppies walked up to us again and said to me "why don't you leave solace and date a real man like me" "well can a real man stand this"i said as i dead legged him and kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground groaning. We all snickered as we walked to the cafeteria. As we walked in the cafeteria everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. We walked to a table where will said his friends sat. we sat down and met kyle, wills friend on the track team, haley his girlfriend, jason-who we chuckled at because he was the exact opposite of our jace- his girlfriend diana-who we again chuckled at because artemis is jason's sister and her roman form is diana- we introduced ourselves and after i said my name i said will's girlfriend. They all said "we all thought you weren't really the way he talks about you like your half god." jason said.

The end of the year has come. We spent the year getting bad grades and beating up the preppies. Our camp buds were coming to get us along with nico's boyfriend. The van flew into the lot and jolted to a stop in front of us. "Thals is driving nic" nico groaned as our budds got out of the car. Thalia jumped out of the driver's seat onto the roof of the van and did a flip into my arms with ease. "ZOEEEEEEEE" she yeelled in my ear "THAAAAAAAAAAAAALS" i yelled back. She ran too nico and gave him a brotherly hug. Next out was percy and jason holding hands, percy and annabeth along with jason and piper had broken up because they all realized their true feelings on a double date. They were all very good friends still. They both gave us hugs. Next were annabeth and piper holding hands, then came coach hedge and mellie with little chuck. Last but not least came leo nico ran up to him and they started making out. All at once demigods and mortals alike yelled "GET A ROOM" and they pulled apart blushing like tomatoes. An instant after they were all introduced. Holographic signs popped up over the mortals heads. Kyle had a lyre, haley had a dove, jason had a caduceus, and diana had a vine. They all looked freaked out so we ushered them into the van and explained everything that had happened to all of us and percy and who their godly parents were. They all took it surprisingly well, but percy was driving. He detoured to the empire state building and demanded the key to olympus. We all headed up the elevator and we all groaned since apollo decided to play never gonna give you up the whole ride on repeat. Once we got outside the throne room, all the big three kids grabbed percy and hoisted him on our shoulders. We walked in and all the gods greeted their children, newbies to. We still had percy on our shoulders so he couldn't attack the gods for not claiming them. He squirmed out of our grip and walked to the middle of the room. The gods themselves looked scared, they all flinched, even hades, at percy's death glare. He spoke in a deadly low tone slowly rising in volume "what is this, you swore on the styx that this would never happen again. THEY ARE NOT THIRTEEN!" the gods look even more scared. Jason walked up to percy and pulled him into a kiss. The gods were not informed of the relationship change so athena looked murderous but she relaxed as she noticed piper and annabeth's hands intertwined. As all the uninformed gods looked at aphrodite she slid down her seat. "I threatened her until she swore on the styx not to tell"nico said stepping forward holding leo's hand. None of the Gods noticed me yet so after nico said that i said "i helped" happily, stepping forward holding will's hand."who is with who"zeus sighed. We lined up hands around our lovers waist. None of them looked to mad at us. Except Zeus, he was red in the face. We all waited for the blow up he was about to have. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SON TO DATE A SON OF POSEIDON" percy and jason both gave him death glares. He shrunk in his seat. "Ugh fine" he grumbled "i don't wanna be killed by mortals". Hades started to speak "the reason they were not claimed is that there was a prophecy before the prophecy of the 7. It went, _**heroes from 2 wars past, 4 broken oaths and 2 surprising friends, shall travel to the doors of hell and save what 2 heroes lost in the end**_ ". "Who are the friends?" percy asked. "Well here's a surprise for a few people" there was a bright flash and when our eyes cleared percy, annabeth and thalia gasped. There stood, luke castellan and zöe nightshade. They ran up and thalia and annabeth ran up to luke and gave him a huge hug tears streaming down their faces. Zöe and percy were talking and zӧe hugged him, he looked shocked. I walked up and jumped on luke's back. He grabbed me and said "zoe is that you?!" "sure is lucas"he scowled. Everyone had a confused face. "How the heck do you know him!" everyone yelled. I looked at luke and he nodded. "You know when i was younger i ran away from him"i said looking at percy. He nodded, "during that time i meet luke here, this was way before thalia and annabeth met him. We didn't know we were demigods. We wound up in nebraska, we had just gotten away from a man who we now know is a cyclops, he's like a brother to me." will looked relieved. Luke spoke "why are we here", the gods explained the new prophecy and everyone was introduced. "Doors of hell?" Leo said confused. Percy, nico, annabeth and I gasped. "Not hell tartarus" percy said dejectedly. "Bob and damasen!" Percy shouted "save what two heroes lost in the end I get it" i said…"we all go to tartarus and save Bob a.k.a Iapetus and Damasen" everyone who hadn't been there looked scared...me? Oh i have been there... _I was 14 just out of 8th grade a sphinx cornered me in an alleyway. I had killed the sphinx but it grabbed me in its maw before it turned to dust. I was pulled to tartarus with it. I escaped through not the doors of death but through tartarus' mouth. Since i am a child of hades I saw it fully. Would not recommend it as a vacation spot. While i was stuck there i ran into nyx. She saw me bleeding out after a hellhound attack and took me in. She was kinda like a sister to me. She let me stay there and told me about the other exit. The less dangerous one but before i left she blessed me and enhanced all my powers as a child of hades as well as giving me more control over her monstrous children. I made the trek to the mouth. It looked like the exit of a spelunking cavern. I climbed up the throat and escaped it wasn't easy but once i did i ran to dad's palace. He fixed me up as i told him the story. Then I made him swear on the styx never to tell anyone what happened. But everyone knew something had happened, i didn't come to camp over the summer and when i came for winter break i had tons more scars than before._ Someone shouting "zoe!" brought me back from my reminiscing it was will. He noticed the tears running down my face and asked what was wrong...i told them everything from the sphinx too being in dad's palace. Everyone looked shocked. "What the hell zoe!" Percy, nico and will yelled "why didn't you tell me" i looked down "because i knew this would happen" the gods but dad still stared at me in wonder. "Wait you were blessed by nyx a primordial" athena said " that would put you at the power level of me or ares" again everyone looked at me in shock. Ares looked jealous. Zeus yelled "she is too powerful she must die" "NO" everyone else screamed but dionysus because he was sleeping. He was jolted awake so that was funny. Will was holding me as i slid to the ground in tears. It was too much for me to handle i had been holding it in for two years and i only told dad. I was broken. I don't know why will would want me. I curled into a ball and sobbed. Percy and nico both done glaring at zeus rushed over along with dad, Hermes and poseidon. Hermes and poseidon are like uncles to me. Will was still hugging me and percy and nico both grabbed me and squeezed me till i couldn't breath. Those three all let go and then it was the gods turn poseidon and hermes were first and then dad who after a long hug brought me to sit on his throne with him. We started discussing the quest, kyle, haley, jason and diana all looked scared. They had heard of percy and annabeth's time in tartarus as well as nico's and just heard mine as did the rest of the 7 and guests. We agreed that we would enter through the mouth of tartarus and travel too nyx's mansion for refuge and supplies and to hopefully not get percy and annabeth killed by her. We also agreed that apollo and hermes would wait at the doors of death to heal us and get us to olympus. They would be contacted once we reached hermes' shrine. We had the rest of the day to prepare for the trip.

. . .

It was the next morning and everyone was a ready as they could be. We went to the underworld and hades along with alecto, tisiphone and megaera accompanied us to the entrance of tartarus. We all looked at each other and frank turned into a giant griffin too carry us down. As we descended into the pit me, nico, percy and annabeth all held onto our partners crying, while everyone else sat in silence. We reached the bottom of the pit. Only me, luke, zoe, percy, nico and surprisingly will could see tartarus in all its glory. We held back and talked, we decided that since will is the son of apollo tartarus wanted to scare him away, kronos inhabited luke so he had kronos' memories of this place and zoe was an ex hesperide. We caught back up too the group. From my memory we had about 4 top world hour's hike too nyx's mansion.

. . .

 _Four hours later_ (spongebob voice) we arrived at nyx's mansion. No monsters attacked us because of our auras. I walked up to the door and knocked, hemera answered, "zoe!" she said shocked "why are you here?" she asked leading us too nyx's throne room. We all explained about the quest and introduced ourselves. She advised percy and annie too come in with me too calm nyx down. We walked in and nyx squealed seeing me taking no notice too her tricksters. She ran up to me and hugged me as i choked out "N can't breathe" she let go and noticed perce and annie, before she exploded i told her everything and also how they didn't know how she helped me until yesterday. She Sighed and said "okay they can stay" i smiled then gave her a proper introduction to the rest of my friends. She sighed and said "why did i help you?" "because you wuv me" i said back in a baby voice. We all cracked up laughing. She let us rest for a few hours and then sent us on our merry way with a blessing over all of us that will drive all her children away along with enough provisions to last a week. We headed to tartarus' right calf which was where his palace is according to nyx. It took 5 topside days. Only me and nico could tell time down here, hazel didn't count because she had the gem and riches control not death and shadowy stuff. Everyone but those who saw tartarus as it was had to constantly stop at the phlegethon for healing purposes. We were lucky it ran that way it could have been the styx, cocytus, lethe or acheron. All much worse than fire water. I'm pretty sure lethe ran to the head, styx right hand, acheron left hand and cocytus left foot. We were on the outskirts of T's palace, it's to dangerous too say much less think his name so we agreed on T. we were surveying for possible entry when both luke and will said "shhh" i glared at them. They tilted their heads towards a divot in the ground about 50 kliks from here. "It's a coliseum" will said, " they must be there" percy said, we all agreed. We being the stupid demigods we are decided to go through the front gate. What we saw was horrifying. It was kronos and krios fighting bob and damasen. Jason growled at the sight of krios,"i hate that guy can't he take longer to reform" same thing with percy and luke towards kronos. From what we saw bob and damasen weren't doing so well. 2nd Bad thing tartarus spotted us. He halted the match all called for his guards to bring us to him. We were all captured and brought before tartarus. He laughed and said "what do we have here? It looks like a group of demigods on a suicide mission." luke looked too me and mouthed stall i told will too do the same. I was in between the two. I said "lord tartarus have mercy on us those horrid gods above forced us to come down here and attempt to assassinate you, mere demigods against a primordial what stupid beings." everyone looked at me and i winked. Will couldn't help since kids of apollo can't lie so that got kyle out to. We all started dissing the gods tartarus looked smug and asked "would you like to join my army as commanders" he looked at me and said i would be the leader seeing as i held the most power out of all of us. I replied "thanks but no thanks" i sprung up hands untied thanks to luke's teaching and roundhoused tartarus in the neck which incapacitated him enough to yell for bob and damasens help. They ran over, teleported us away and said "you are not powerful enough to defeat him we will have to bless the most powerful for them even to have a chance at killing him." I stepped forward and said "i am the most powerful" luke nico percy and will all protested saying we wouldn't know what would happen to me and i said "it is my choice, hey if i get turned into a god i'm turning all of you into my immortal team, if i don't make it tell mom i love her and tell dad i'm sorry uncle p and h too " i moved to will and with all the passion i could muster i kissed him, we broke apart and i said "will solace i love you" he said "i know i love you to and if something does happen i've been wanting to do this for a while." he got down on one knee and said "zoe jackson will you be mine forever" i started crying and nodded my head yes. He slipped the promise ring on my finger. I kissed him once more and stepped back up too bob and damasen, they started chanting in gigante, there was a flash of light and after i felt ten times more powerful. I got my sword and sliced my hand, red blood. "Im still mortal!" i screamed happily, the opposers to the idea(mentioned before)ran up to me and squeezed me so tight i was sure i wouldn't make it. When i looked back to bob and damasen i asked "did it work? Can i kill tartarus?" they both nodded wild grins on their faces. We all started whooping and cheering not caring if monsters heard us or not.

. . .

We stayed at the ledge bob and damasen brought us too for 2 topside days. After that we made the trek to tartarus' palace, we arrived and kronos and krios were waiting for us. Percy ran to kronos and started battling. They were a blur of gold silver and bronze. You could hear the clanging of riptide against backbiter. Percy looked at luke and nodded. Luke ran behind kronos and stabbed him through the neck as percy went through his stomach, luke reclaimed backbiter and put it in sword mode. Jason turned too krios who up until now had been watching the fight as well. They charged at each other as jason flew into the air above and past krios and turned midair to stab him in the head as piper threw her dagger into his neck. Both kronos and krios had turned into dust and then the dust melted into black. "They faded" bob said in shock. We got over our shock quickly and headed to the throne room too face tartarus. Before we entered we each kissed our lovers. It was like mine and will's first kiss all over again. We pushed open the doors and i had my stygian iron chain wrapped around my left arm with my katana in my right as well as a dagger in by belt and a gun at my hip, i was the only one aware of the gun so it was my secret weapon. I stepped up to tartarus and he smirked. His body glowing purple his armor swirling with the faces of the faded. Good thing they stayed faded. "This is going to be fun" tartarus said. "I challenge tartarus primordial of the pit to a fight too the death." "i accept" tartarus said grinning smugly. Tartarus teleported us to the same arena we found bob and damasen in. me and him on the field and the rest in the stands. We circled each other tartarus made the first move and charged towards me at godly speeds, but what nobody knew is that i was blessed by hermes, which entails godly speed. We basically changed positions on the field. Everyone looked shocked even tartarus. I smirked and fainted left with my sword while i sent my chain to wrap around tartarus' legs, unfortunately he saw it coming and jumped to avoid my attack. I jumped back as tartarus slashed at me with his sword. I put my chain up and brought out my dagger. I tightened my grip on the two blades. I ran towards tartarus with all my speed. I feinted right with my sword while my dagger went to his stomach. I cut a slash all the way down. Let's just say he wont be having kids, ever again. He grunted and got madder, hue punched me and i flew back into the arena wall. Now i was mad, the shadows started solidifying and turning into tentacles. Skeletons of many soldiers dropped from above. Within 15 minutes all my skeletons were gone and tartarus had me by the throat. My hands were behind my back my sword, dagger and chain scattered throughout the arena. I slowly reached into my waistband and pulled out the gun, tartarus was preoccupied with monologuing to the rest of the group. I had the gun next to his head when the group saw me. What they didn't know was that the bullets were made of mortal steel, imperial gold, celestial bronze, stygian iron and the hunters blessed silver that thalia kindly gave me. I had leo fuse all 5 metals before we left into bullets. As tartarus noticed the cold barrel of the gun on his head i pulled the trigger. I didn't know that the 5 metals combined could make a primordial fade as we all watched tartarus turn into blackish purple sludge that was absorbed into the ground. The group looked at me in shock. Will ran up to me and kissed me with even more passion than before. Perce, nico and luke were the second group to get to me. I was turning blue by the time they let go. As i was passed around the group getting hugs from everyone i saw a flash of black light. It was nyx, she gave me a hug and said "i will shadow travel you all to olympus" "thanks and make sure to visit please." she nodded her head and in a flash of black we were on olympus. Nobody was there but hestia. She looked up after the flash and ran up to us giving hugs all around before calling in the rest of the council. Dad, poseidon and hermes all gave me bone crushing hugs. Kyle, haley, jason, diana, bob and damasen were given titles as heroes of olympus and then zeus noticed an aura that was very powerful in the room. He looked at bob and damasen who shook their heads no it wasn't them. I stepped forward and released my full aura. All the gods looked shocked. Dad asked what happened i explained the fight against tartarus and the events prior. Athena looked the most shocked. "But if you made tartarus fade you take his place" athena said shocked. As she said that the fates came down and made me immortal. I was the titan of the pit, monsters, shadows, stars and remedies. I guess i'm a titan because i am a demigod who inherited primordial powers so it balanced it out. Will had tears in his eyes i ran to him and looked at the fates, they nodded. I whispered in his ear "would you stay with me forever?" he looked at me with hope in his eyes and nodded, i snapped my fingers and he glowed. The fates named him. Prince of the pit. The fates said that we would age until 18 then we would stop. I looked at the rest of the group and asked if they would like to be on my council. They all nodded yes. There was another flash and they were all in togas. Courtesy of me. The gods were shocked but couldn't stop it because i was above them. I gave dad, poseidon and hermes hugs and let everyone give their parents hugs before teleporting to the pit. We arrived in front of the old palace, it was crumbling already so i snapped my fingers and it was gone. I asked everyone to hold hands and imagine their wings of the new castle, they all decided to share with their partners after a few minutes of talking. Percy and jason's was shades of blue, annabeth and piper's was brown and gray, nico and leo's was black, red and orange. Mine and will's was yellow, black and purple. Kyle and haley's was yellow and pink, jason and diana's was blue and green. Luke had his own which was blue and brown, and thalia and zoe decided to share a wing, it was blue, silver and black. We all had explored our wings when we met up outside the palace. We were all grouped together as i said "welcome home".


End file.
